Various circuit topologies can be used for analog-to-digital conversion (ADC) of a signal, such as flash ADC, pipelined ADC, sigma-delta ADC, successive approximation register (SAR) ADC. Applications for such circuits can impose demanding constraints on accuracy, efficiency, size, speed, and other considerations.